


Locked In

by OreoBossard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sirius acts like a dog even though he's in human form, mention of Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoBossard/pseuds/OreoBossard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really quick work written on an IPhone. Sirius gets locked in a cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

He couldn't move. These were the only thoughts registering in Sirius' mind as he struggled to move inside the cramped little cupboard. "If you need it, the washing up liquid is in the cupboard," Remus had told him. What he had neglected to mention, however, is that the cupboard locks when it shuts, and can only be opened from the outside. Even though nobody was home but him, Sirius had started shouting at nobody in particular to come and let him out.

1 hour in, and Sirius had taken to scratching at the door of the cupboard with surprisingly sharp fingernails as he cursed himself silently. He escaped from bloody Azkaban, but he can be bested by a simple cupboard? It's ridiculous. At this point, he would be grateful even if Snivellus were to let him out of the tiny space. Sirius' blood ran cold as ice when he realised that Remus wouldn't be home for another few hours.

It had been five more hours, 1 leg cramp and 2 rounds of. Crying by the time Sirius heard the familiar "CLICK" of the front door. "Remus, let me out of here! REMUS!" He yelled, clawing once again at the cupboard doors. His heart very nearly skipped a beat as he heard footsteps approaching the tiny cupboard. When Remus finally pulled the doors open, Sirius practically threw himself at Remus, whimpering like a kicked puppy. "Never leave for that long again..." Sirius whispered, burying his head into Remus' neck. Remus, who was pinned down by his overgrown puppy of a boyfriend, laughed quietly. Now THIS was a story to tell Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.


End file.
